Planet of Dragons
Planet of Dragons is the eleventh episode of Xiaolin Chronicles. It aired on November 2, 2013. Overview Dojo learns that his true destiny awaits when a mysterious mini-dragon arrives from the future. A new Shen-Gong-Wu sends them forward in time to the Dragon Planet where dragons rule, humans are enslaved... and Dojo is King. Plot The episode begins with a comet flying through space towards earth while Ping Pong, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, and Omi are training and high five each other for the great work. Dojo, who was the training dummy, removes the shield from his body and hears Omi tell him to get them some drinks after cleaning up. Dojo is tired, saying that he could use a new spleen, and they tell him to wash their stuff while throwing pieces of cloth on him. Dojo gets mad shouting, what am I your servant? Dojo do this Dojo do that. One day I will be free! We shall overcome! We shall overcome! We shall overcome, one day!, not realizing the comet heading straight from the sky. He adds that he demands respect, that he is not an animal, and he is a dragon, but he did not finish his last word as he noticed the comet heading straight for him. The comet flies over his head behind him and he turns to see another dragon. The dragon looks up to see Dojo and becomes excited, saying that it is him, he made it, and it worked before jumping to kiss Dojo's 'feet' multiple times. Dojo chuckles stating about that how it must feel like to be adored like Master Fung, and decides to call him mini-Dojo. The other dragon states how he cannot believe it is Dojo the Great before continues kissing his feet. Omi appears with the others trying to correct him with 'Omi the Great' in question form and adding that Dojo is just a dragon, but the other dragon freaks out and repeats Omi's last statement as a surprise question while yanking on Omi's shirt. The other dragon rushes over to Dojo saying that he is the number one chosen dragon who leads his race to dragon freedom. He states that he is from the far far future in a world filled with dragons, where he was sent her to find Dojo and make sure he fulfills his destiny. Raimundo jokes about the whole idea and why they should believe him. The other dragon says he can prove it by the fact that they both have a mole on their butt, before showing his. Kimiko is disgusted, but Dojo runs towards the other dragon excitedly, saying that he has the same one, before showing his as well. Raimundo jokes again and what that has to do with the future. The other dragon then states that in moments there will be another Shen Gong Wu, the Quantum Wand, that will decide the fate of the future and Dojo's destiny. Dojo starts to get moles all over his body in sense to the Shen Gong Wu. In Jack Spicer's lair, Jack is messing around with the monkey staff, and then tells Wuya to check out his juggling act. Wuya claims that he does is monkey around, but Jack says that she is jealous of his banana shrinking gun. He shoots the car that he had been juggling before which caused the car to grow big and fall on him. He crawls out before getting squashed by Cyclops who was also being juggled before. Jack comments that it isn't perfect and Wuya adds just like him, before Jack uses his banana gun to shrink Wuya as well. She demands to be big again and Jack just blows her away, telling her to say pretty please with a Wu on top. Wuya says he is making a big mistake and that a change is coming before sensing the Wu. On the way to the Shen Gong Wu Dojo learns more about the future, and is astonished that dragons dig him in the future, where the other dragon says like a rock star. Dojo clarifies that they respect him in question form, and the other dragon states like no others. Kimiko shakes her head and states that the dragon is laying it on pretty thick. They find the Wu as Dojo shrinks and the others jump off him. Jack-bots appear, with one of them carrying Jack up to the top. Jack mocks Clay as Clay uses his lasso to grab the Wu the same time Jack does. Clay challenges him to a Xiaolin Showdown, wagering his fist of the iron bear and Jack wagers his monkey sphere. Clay states that the game is Xiaolin maze of hay before they begin the showdown, which Jacks wins at the end. Jack is excited and is then crushed under Clay as the others are surprised. Jack mocks them, but Omi states that he would of won if it was him, which makes Clay even more disappointed. Jack reads out loud the time settings before sending Omi into the future, and everyone becomes shocked. Jack states that they are next as the other dragon begins to push Dojo in the line of sight for the Quantum Wand, which Dojo does not want to be a part of. Omi appears next to Jack and kicks him in the back, and Jack tries to attack Omi again, stating that he somehow he only sent him five seconds into the future, before receiving a kick to the face. The other dragon tells Dojo to trust him because he will love the future and Dojo questions what he means by the future. The Quantum Wand, which had flown from Jack's hand aims for both dragons sending them into a parallel dimension time tunnel as the other dragon tells him not to worry since it was his destiny. Ping Pong screams for Dojo and Omi tells Jack he will suffer a most humiliating defeat as the Jack-bots start to attack. Jack tells them to feel the power of his mighty wand and Kimiko states that she can't believe he just said that. They begin to destroy the robots. Omi uses his Orb of Torpedo along with Shoku Neptune: Water to destroy a few robots, Raimundo uses his Sword of Lucida along with Shoku Astro: Wind to wrap and crush a few robots, and they continue to fight. They are then entering the temple, where Raimundo says that they barely got away from the Jack-bots, and then had to walk all the way back. Omi jumps on a pillow, calling for Dojo to bring him some spring water with a slice of lemon in it, but Kimiko reminds him that Dojo got sent into the future by the Quantum Wand. Omi sits up humming and then used the wrong phrase by saying that he is such an animal of habit. Raimundo corrects Omi, and Clay states that it is not Dojo's job because Dojo flies them everywhere. Raimundo adds that he makes a killer salsa and peanut butter sandwich, and Kimiko adds that he cleans up after them. Ping Pong mentions that it is not really his job even if they think it is and that now he is trapped in the far far future. Omi claims that Ping Pong is right and that they need to get Dojo back, while everyone jumps up with fist pumps. The group cheers and starts to head off while Omi adds so that Dojo can do all those things again. Dojo and the other dragon are at the end of the time traveling tunnel and appear in the future. Dojo forgets to fly and falls on the ground thinking that the future is upside down. The other dragon tells him to come and that his world awaits as Dojo sits up straight. It appears to be a modern looking city with dragons an dragon themed designs. Dojo is extremely happy. Back at Jack's lair Jack tries to show her something but Wuya tells him to knock it off because the Wu is very powerful. Jack then uses his banana gun to shrink Wuya and state that how everything is less annoying when small. Omi and the others appear, and before Jack could order his Jack-bots, he is jumped on and beaten up while he cries like a little girl. Kimiko takes the Wu and Raimundo claims to lets go get Dojo back from the future. Jack tells them to give back the Wu or become small with his banana gun, and Wuya tells him to just do it and get back the Wu. Jack claims why he didn't think of that before shooting as Kimiko uses the Quantum Wand at the same time. The beams from the banana gun disappears, and Jack wonders where it went as the other fall into the time travel. As they are spinning in the time tunnel Raimundo points out the beam is going into the future like them. A kid dragon with his mom are looking through a window at a baby human, as the kid dragon wants one despite the fact his mom tells him he already has two. The monks land inside the store that sells pets, and baby humans, while Clay comments on the travel. The kid dragon, who is still looking through the window, wants Clay, Omi and Ping Pong, but his mom drags him away. Raimundo states that he thought the future would be more futuristic and Kimiko adds that it would be better styled and that everything is 'dragon'. A dragon calls out to them demanding water, and Kimiko, who is annoyed, ask if they are talking to them. A female dragon adds who else they would be talking to as Kimiko walks up to them. Kimiko says 'look lady I don't know who you think you are-' as she picks the female up by the neck. The female dragon calls out, in an unusual voice, for the guards to come get the humans for touching her. Raimundo notices the guards coming and tells them to run, which they do. The two guard dragons breathe fire and they dodge it as they run. They turn a corner into a building and jump over the counter to hide while the guards pass by. Raimundo wonders what that was about as a dragon appears and crashes from the glass ceiling. The dragon says not to worry and they are safe for the moment before revealing that he is actually a human in disguise. They monks are shocked and Kimiko asks why he is dressed as a dragon. The male human explains that humans are now slaves because of the monks and they have to make it right. Omi asks what right since they only came for Dojo to bring home to cook and clean, but was interrupted with a knock on the head by Clay. The male human looks around scared telling him to not say the master's name, and Omi repeats Dojo's name confused. Clay freaks out not knowing what is going on and calls it a madhouse. The male human explains that once humans and dragons were equals and friends and the master came from the past to change all that. He enslaved humans, making them servants to dragons and both Omi and Ping Pong gasp. Ping Pong asks if their Dojo did all that, Clay adds that they really did treat him badly but Omi still does not get it and says he is a dragon. The human male states that is was Dojo who finds the Wu and without the artifacts the monks were defeated in the past and the future belonged to dragons. Omi claims that they will grab Dojo and take him back to where he belongs, but the human male says he is guarded by a 1000 dragons and they would be captured instantly. He claims there is only one thing to do, before pulling out chains and call for the guards. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Quantum Wand could send people and objects to the future. When someone had traveled to the future the Quantum Wand could send him back to the present. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Xiaolin Monks #Shroud of Monster Camo #Orb of Torpedo #Hanabi Star #Sword of Lucida #Xeno Fly #Blue Ray Manta Ray #Tongue of Cherokee #Sapphire Dragon Fly #Cannon de Lopez #Cheetah Claws #Vest of Kimiku #Fist of the Iron Bear #Quantum Wand Jack Spicer #Ring of Catsumi #Honey Badger #Monkey Spear Chase Young #Bubble Brains #Morphing Chopsticks #Wuzzy Bunny #Whoabopop #Banyan Twister #Medusa Comb Princess Kaila #Taho Snout Battles References Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Episodes Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Season One Category:Xiaolin Chronicles